A Productive Morning
by x se
Summary: Ten years have passed since the end. Hiei is very comfortable with married life. One morning, Botan has to go to work. Hiei objects. Fluffy WAFF Hiei x Botan


A Productive Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
I don't plan on continuing this, except for (maybe) a prequel

Slowly, very slowly, three eyes opened on one person's face. One eye was severely blocked from view due to a clump of black and white hair that needed to be combed. The owner of these eyes was in a bed of some sword, bare except for black boxers, which were forced upon him by his wife. He either slept naked or fully clothed, and while his wife enjoyed the former during some periods of time, the previous night had not been one of them. She had been overworked recently.

His wife had light blue hair, and when awake, she showed off gorgeous violet eyes. She was sleeping in a pink sleeping shirt, which went down to her mid-thigh, and socks. The woman was in the three eyed man's arms, despite him obviously being shorter than her. The three eyed man began stroking the blue haired woman's hair.

"Mmm…" murmured the woman, curling into the embrace. However, the woman decided to wake up. She let out a shriek. "Ah! I have to get to work!"

She squirmed in the man's arms, attempting to break free. Alas, he was far stronger than she was, and she could not escape his iron grip. She sighed and turned to face her husband.

"Hiei…" moaned the woman, like a child. "I have to get to work…"

"No." replied Hiei curtly, tightening his grip ever so slightly. Lavender eyes bore into Hiei's eyelids.

'He has the nerve to go back to sleep?' thought Botan mentally.

"I'm not sleeping." Said Hiei, and after a clearer look, Botan gazed into Hiei's Jagan eye.

"Ah…" Botan laughed for a small moment, then turned over. Hiei's arms slid from her chest, which had been her back a moment ago, to her waist. Thus, pulling Botan even closer to him. "_Please_ let me go…?"

"Nuh uh." replied Hiei, and his kissed below her earlobe, then nibbled on it.

"_Please_…?" stammered Botan. Darn it, she was liking this! She was going to get fired! Well, she couldn't get fired, but she wouldn't get that raise!

"Nope." Said Hiei. He moved a little bit and kissed her neck, leaving a trail of kisses, going from her earlobe to her chin and back.

"S-Stop…" stammered Botan. Now, if Hiei actually had a job, this wouldn't be a problem. Unfortunately, all he ever did was fight, eat pizza, treat her like a godess, which incidentally wasn't so bad, and sometimes do something romantic.

"Sorry, but I like you, I like you right here, I like holding you, and I like sleeping in." said Hiei. "So no. You can't go and I won't stop."

Botan gave a sigh of defeat, before rolling over and kissing Hiei on the lips.

"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em…' thought Botan as she sighed mentally, wrapping her own arms around Hiei. Just as Hiei's tongue entered her mouth, their door burst open and they pulled away.

A small little girl with dark and light blue hair, similar to Hiei's but more feminine, stood there, her violet eyes showing confusion and annoyance. She was wearing a white long sleeved shirt and a long blue dress.

"Tou-saaaaaaan!" whined the girl in a voice hauntingly familiar of Botan's. "You promised you take me to Aunt Yukina today!"

Hiei groaned mentally, but sighed and pulled on a shirt, loving Botan trying to pull him back into bed.

"But Hihana-chan, she lives next door sweetie…" said Botan, stifling a yawn.

"But Tou-san said he would take me!" exclaimed the girl, crossing her arms and pouting. Pulling on his boots, Hiei picked up his daughter and put her on his shoulders. He turned to Botan.

"I'll be right back." Said Hiei. He walked out of the small house he had built seven years ago and headed over towards the larger house. He knocked and his half-sister answered.

"Hellos Hiei-nii…" said Yukina softly, smiling at the sight of her brother and her niece. "Well, see you wen you pick her up…"

Hiei muttered something about how half demons can walk themselves home and he was tired, before heading back to his house, a small grin forming on his features. He headed towards the bedroom and opened it with a cheeky grin, oe that most likely would never be seen again.

On Botan's pillow was a piece of paper with a picture of her giving the peace sign, saying IOU. The grin faded.

"DAMN IT!"

**End**


End file.
